True Spirit
by Eternally Me
Summary: It was…awkward for America. Well, it wasn’t just because everyone decided to go along with Italy’s idea instead of his awesome one,but the fact that this was Japan. The Japan. US/Japan shounen-ai


**Disclaimer:**** I bla own bla and bla characters**

**True Spirit**

It was…awkward for America. Well, it wasn't just because everyone decided to go along with Italy's idea instead of his awesome one (come on, how could they resist putting the world in a secret box?), but the fact that this was Japan. The Japan. The same Japan that he saw every world meeting. The same Japan that he wished would just go away. The Japan who bombed Pearl Harbor. The Japan who he bombed back with the atomic bomb and destroyed _two_ cities with. The Japan who _had _people that he sent to his concentration camps.

_ "Veee~ Why do we always have to talk about Global warming?" Italy asked, "Isn't that the Sun's fault?" Everyone at the meeting stared at him annoyed/disappointed/confused and Germany was ready to cover his mouth with his hand._

_ "It's not just the Sun, Italy," one nation said, "There's more to it than that"-_

_ "But why do we only have to talk about that? What about peace?" Every nation's expression changed to something more thoughtful and surprised at his suggestion. Mumbles of "I suppose…" and "Well…" and "Okay" were heard throughout the room. Germany relaxed his hand._

_ "If we all made peace, maybe we can all get along better and the meetings would do good!" All the nations nodded._

_ "Alright, Italy," America said sternly, "Then what do you think we should do about peace?"_

_ "Simple!" Italy pulled out from underneath the table a hat and shook it. "This half of the room picks a piece of paper! Everyone probably has a grudge against each other… So, whoever they get, we make up and have a peace treaty!" The plan sounded so simple… but it could work._

_ "I agree, aru."_

_ "That's not a bad idea."_

_ "I'm always up for makeup sex, yes?"_

_ "Wanker! As if you'll get it!"_

_ "Pass the hat down already!"_

_ America stuck out his bottom and looked at the hat coming closer to him and the shouts and cries of people depending on the paper that they received. He hesitated to pick the paper, but ended up doing so anyway and instantly felt his expression freeze entirely. Japan._

Now here they were at America's (which he suggested since he felt he would get sick looking at the other country) sitting at the table wordlessly. America cursed Italy under his breath for putting him up to this and then Japan for not saying a thing. He felt just as awkward as he did.

"So… would you like any coffee?" America offered. Japan shook his head.

"I don't like coffee much. I lean more towards tea."

"Oh…" Japan noticed America's discomfort and cleared his throat.

"I just want you to know that I'm no longer mad at you for what happened." America looked up, listening entirely. "That was many years ago… There was a lot of pressure and many things had gone wrong. You did have the right to bomb me considering I bombed you and ignored your warning by not signing the Postdam Declaration, although you really paralyzed me for a great while and you put my people in concentration camps…"

The other nation crossed his arms. "Well, we were going to drop a third bomb, but we decided against it." Japan nodded.

"But like I said… I forgive you enough. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah…" America ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I do… there's really nothing not worth keeping a grudge over. I just feel… bad… all those people I killed…"

"Technically, it was our leaders that decided all this. I don't think we could've stopped it."

"Perhaps, but it's just unfair," America sighed, "But how can you forgive me so easily?"

"Because I would like to be your friend. My respect for you faltered during that time, but there's something I must not forget." The American wrapped his hands tightly around his mug of coffee.

"You're the reason why I'm out of isolation and was inspired to become modernized. More than likely, I would remained hidden away from the rest of the world and never have any more contact with anyone besides China and South Korea."

"Really? I did all that?" America asked in disbelief, then with a laugh, "All I wanted to do was befriend whales and you were there all alone..."

"It was a very good day to go fishing, yes?"

"Totally." America pulled a paper off of the coffee table and a pen.

"Now, this treaty that we need to sign… I say we have to give something to each other as a present."

"Oh, I don't know," said Japan, "I really don't want anything more but a stable relationship."

"Are you sure? Because I wanted to do a trade."

"For what exactly?" Nervously, America scratched his nose. "I wanted those 'maingha' or 'anymeh' or video games that you got. A lot of people really enjoy them. I've even really gotten into them…" It seemed Japan ignored the horrible pronunciation.

"I'll let you borrow what you want. I really don't mind."

"You mean it? I can?" All it took was a nod to make America brighten up like the stars on his flag instantly and grin excitedly.

"That's so awesome! Thank you-oh, err… I mean…" he bowed, "Ariegaytoh". Japan laughed shyly and shook his head.

"It's 'Arigato', but I accept." America eased himself and signed the treaty, which he handed to Japan.

"This wasn't so hard at all. Italy had a good idea after all."

"I knew there would be a day when he would say something intelligent," Japan replied coolly, "And he's really outdone what I expected."

"Of course, you know him better than me." America put the paper to the side and sat closer by Japan's side.

"Well, since the exercise is done, wanna do something?" Japan thought for a moment.

"Actually, today is a really nice day… Let's go by the water."

"Like a boat ride?"

"Yes… that sounds nice."

About a half hour later, both nations were riding along the Atlantic waters.

"Do you think we'll see any whales?" America asked suddenly as he leaned against the wall of the boat and looked at the side ahead of him.

"Probably not for a while," he answered, getting up from his seat at the table. They held out their drinks to each other and clicked their glasses.

"To peace."

"To a treaty." They drank down their shot until America noticed the water rising and quickly turned his head, only to be disappointed to see a dolphin.

"America-san," Japan said, "Look over there." A moving blue rock was floating by. Water puffed out from its spout. America's eyes widened.

"Whales! They're here! Quick, Japan! Get that rope over there and hold on to one of the ends!" Japan obeyed, handing him the other end as he watched America make a knot.

"I don't understand. What're you doing?" America stripped himself of everything except his boxers (not noticing the faint blush on Japan's face) and tied the rope around him.

"U-u-um…America-san…please don't tell me…"

"GERONIMOOOOO!"

Japan watched helplessly as his comrade jumped overboard…into the ocean, chuckling away obnoxiously as he always did.

"Check it out! I'm gonna ride it!"

"America-san, I wouldn't do that if I were you… Can you even swim?"

"Can I do wha"-

And then a wave shut the lights in America's world….

Until he felt pressure on his mouth sometime later.

"Mmmfph… France," he choked in a small voice, "Is that you-GAH!" Forceful hands pounded onto his stomach. "I didn't know you were this rough! Your hands better stay there!"

"Ah, America-san! You're fine!"

"Of course I'm fine!" America said as-a-matter-of-factly, "The hero never dies!"

"The hero should also know how to swim," Japan mumbled. America rubbed his mouth and sore stomach.

"Couldn't you have done that a little gentler? I think you spit so much in my mouth that I taste more wine on my lips…"

"Couldn't you have thanked me? I didn't have to do that for you, ya know."

"Of course you would do it, though! You care about me! Otherwise you wouldn't have given me the CPR. Besides…" America drew his head a little closer to Japan's. "Who wouldn't want the opportunity?" The same, faint blush ran across Japan's face.

"Excuse me, but what are you getting at?"

"You know, to make that fish face and put it against mine!"

"I'm afraid those are your illusions, America…" America pouted and bit down on his bottom lip.

"Are you saying you wouldn't to?"

"Well…"

"Ha! You hesitated! It means something!"

"America-san"-

America pressed his lips against Japan's, gently brushing up against them. He placed his hands behind the other's head, moving himself closer until Japan pulled away to take a breath.

"On second thought, maybe that wasn't so bad…"

They kissed again for a few moments and America whispered, "Is it too late to say 'Thanks'?"

**A/N:**** Just a short, nice oneshot with a pair I haven't experimented with before (and to say that I haven't died. My computer was taken away for a few weeks and I'm slowly coming back). Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
